


You're losing it, man

by Danny_R



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Possession
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Жизнь после войны – это в мыслях жалкое [я люблю тебя двадцать два года и каждый день думаю, что однажды пройдет, но никак не проходит].Это десять грёбаных лет, бесконечных, похожих на временную петлю.Это «Я уничтожаю мир» и, боже, какое ужасное, неуместное облегчение.





	You're losing it, man

Жизнь после спасения мира — это не домик на побережье и ужины в семейном кругу, не редкие, но душевные воспоминания о войне. Это даже не ПТСР, ежегодные визиты на кладбище и ночные кошмары, точнее не только они.

Жизнь после спасения мира — это болезненная недосказанность. Преследующее по пятам [ _я знаю, что ты чувствуешь и о чём думаешь, но не знаю, что делать со всем этим_ ]. Это неловкость и странная эйфория и покалывание кончиков пальцев перед встречей, как перед самой первой, той, которая закончилась некрасивым, недостойным скандалом и тремя годами радиомолчания.

Это заявление об увольнении, внезапное и больное, как выстрел в живот — смертельный, но не сразу, разворошивший все кишки. Это прощальная улыбка, навсегда въевшаяся в память, и легкомысленное: «На связи, чувак».

Это байты, килобайты, мегабайты сообщений без ответа. Это «Прочитано», «Просмотрено», «Сейчас онлайн». И молчание, от которого хочется руками вырвать себе трахею, только чтобы не задыхаться и не орать до немоты. Это желание позвонить в три часа ночи, чтобы сказать: «В лаборатории без тебя пусто», «Я выжил четырех коллег за месяц, потому что все они — не ты» и «Чувствую себя так, будто мне отрубили конечность».

Это [ _за пять лет я разучился жить без тебя, жить, не видя тебя каждый день, целый день_ ].

Это Нобелевская. Нет, не та. Премия мира. И никого, чтобы над этим поиздеваться. Некому доказывать, насколько это некомпетентное решение.

Это новый номер телефона и адрес электронной почты. Секретари и помощники с их «Доктор Гейзлер принимает только по предварительной записи», «Нет, к сожалению, доктор Гейзлер не может подойти к телефону в настоящий момент».

Это ночи, проведенные за постыдным сталкингом в социальных сетях. Поиск нехарактерных постов и неудачных фотографий (удачных тоже — но тут другой стыд). Статус «В отношениях» — второй выстрел, контрольный.

Это интервью, статьи, фотосессии — досконально изученные, засмотренные, зачитанные до дыр. Это Гуччи, Армани, Том Форд вместо мятых и поношенных шмоток. Это ода капитализму длиною в десять лет вместо анархии и панк-рока. Шикарные машины, охранники, ассистенты, лаборанты, стилисты, парикмахеры, домработницы. Все эти люди против оглушительного одиночества Германна. Это незнакомая улыбка того, чей каждый жест и взгляд был когда-то роднее, чем свой собственный.

Это «Папа, ты совсем меня не слушаешь» и «Прости, дорогая». Ну и, конечно, нельзя забывать про «Германн, если тебе тяжело, я могу не привозить Грейс на каникулы». Ему тяжело, но Грейс тут не причем.

Это редкие, очень редкие приглашения на ужин, унизительные и как будто бы издевательские. И, разумеется, ответы: «Я занят». В этом банальном «Я занят» столько всего на самом деле. Например, самое простое: [ _Ради тебя я развёлся с беременной женой, ради тебя я объединился сознанием с умирающим монстром из другого измерения, ради тебя я совершил два самых глупых, необдуманных поступка в своей жизни и до сих пор жалею, ради тебя я бы умер, а ты… Ты предлагаешь мне отужинать со своей невестой, бесчувственный ты мудак_ ]. Жестоко. Ньют часто бывал жесток, но не со зла — нет, никогда намеренно — просто потому, что в те безумные объемы информации, которые ворочал его гениальный мозг, не умещалась забота о чувствах других людей.

Это принятие того, что в дрифте просто показалось, что ничего не было, никаких чувств со стороны Ньюта — только отражение его собственной безответной влюблённости и неловкость, брезгливость Ньюта. Принятие такое болезненное, словно протащили по колючей проволоке.

Это работа. Работа в таких количествах, чтобы не помнить своего имени и не чувствовать ног. Это исследования, статьи, монографии, диссертация, диссертация. Не шесть, конечно, вдвое меньше, но…

Это руки по локоть в кайдзю-блу и ожоги на запястьях, ровно над краем перчаток. Бардак в лаборатории и в бумагах, ошибки в расчетах и забытые встречи. СДВГ вместо ОКР. Это странное [ _я так скучаю, что медленно превращаюсь в тебя, и меня ничего в жизни так сильно не пугало_ ].

Голосом Ньюта в черепной коробке: [ _ты уже начал конкретно отъезжать, старик_ ].

Это подозрения, которые должны были возникнуть, но не возникли, потому что Германну затмевала разум обида, его разъедало сожаление и стыд-стыд-стыд. Он, на все пуговицы застегнутый, на все замки закрытый, первый раз в своей жизни распахнул свои разум и душу человеку, а тот отстранился, забыл, потерял интерес, как будто они не были несколько минут одним целым.

Это фотография десятилетней давности на рабочем столе, несколько раз облитая реактивами, перепечатанная снова и снова, в конце концов заламинированная. Фотография, которая всё ещё режет по живому, сколько бы лет ни прошло.

Это пренебрежительное: «Тебе всего сорок два, сын, да я выгляжу моложе тебя! Мужчина должен следить за собой» и «Твоя последняя статья была откровенно слабой, вот уж не думал, что ты будешь тратить своё время на такую ерунду, как ксенобиология». Это сводящее зубы недоумение, как комплексы из-за холодности одного мужчины переросли в комплексы из-за холодности другого. Бездарность и мошенник Фрейд был бы в экстазе.

Это ночные кошмары, которым нет конца и края. Усиливающаяся боль в ноге и два позорных месяца в инвалидной коляске с ощущением полной беспомощности и ненависти к своему телу [ _естественно, он тебя бросил, кому ты такой нужен_ ].

Это какая-то война, которая идет где-то на периферии сознания. Неважная, бессмысленная, всего-то за спасение человечества. И медали, целые их грозди, за вклад, за помощь, за открытие, повлекшее коренной перелом. Хлам, одним словом.

Это старые письма, те самые — прочитанные, перечитанные, зачитанные, недочитанные. Те самые, которые сочинялись ночи напролёт с четвертым энергетиком в руках, только чтобы успеть дописать, чтобы закончить к утру, чтобы к концу рабочего дня пришел ответ.

Это в мыслях жалкое [ _я люблю тебя двадцать два года и каждый день думаю, что однажды пройдет, но никак не проходит_ ].

Это десять грёбаных лет, бесконечных, похожих на временную петлю.

Это «Я уничтожаю мир» и, боже, какое ужасное, неуместное облегчение.

И чистый, как белоснежная вспышка, ужас. Нет, не потому что они все умрут, хотя поэтому тоже — Ньют потерял десять лет жизни, его мучили и терзали, его прекрасный, гениальный разум искалечили жестокие инопланетные существа, а тот, кто должен был помочь, лелеял жалость к себе.

Это отсутствие облегчения, когда злодей повержен, потому что война Германна Готтлиба только началась.

Это отрицание. Полное, слепое отрицание. Тот, кто говорит надежды нет, перестаёт существовать. Тот, кто предлагает пытки, отправляется под трибунал. Тот, кто обвиняет, выслушивает занудную часовую лекцию.

Это угрозы, попытки унизить, оскорбления, провокации и торги, притворство и лживая, омерзительная страсть, пустые признания в любви, мольбы и слёзы, голодовки и попытки себе навредить. Обещания: «Я так люблю тебя, Германн. Теперь мы наконец-то будем вместе. Нам будет так хорошо, Германн, так хорошо». Стиснутые зубы, что не поддаться, чтобы не слушать. И сразу после — издёвки, сочащиеся ядом: «Он никогда тебя не любил. Он тебя презирал, смеялся над тобой, убогий ты калека!» И без передышки: «Германн, помоги мне! Мне очень больно, мне так больно, что я не могу больше терпеть!». Всё ненастоящее. Стёртые наручниками запястья с татуировками и запавшие щеки со следами седеющей щетины. Безрезультатные допросы. Выблеванный желудок после каждого из них. Собственное неузнаваемое отражение в зеркале над раковиной — кто этот уставший, больной старик?

Это тот ужасный момент, когда любимое лицо перестает вызывать что-то, кроме гнева, отвращения и страха. Это уговоры самого себя — [ _это не Ньют, это не Ньют, это не Ньют_ ].

Участившиеся кошмары, в которых всё та же пытка — «Вы сможете быть вместе, разве не этого ты желаешь больше всего». Снотворные, чтобы этих снов не видеть. Закольцованный ядерный взрыв мигрени. Обезболивающие — сильнее и сильнее.

Это предложения сделать лоботомию и, конечно же, ярый протест. «Вы тронете его мозг только через мой труп. Это преступление против человечества!» Жалостливые взгляды, твердящие [ _Неужели, ты думаешь, что от него ещё что-то осталось? Неужели ты думаешь, что после всего он ещё сможет заниматься наукой? Благодари бога, если читать сможет_ ]. Германн не верит в бога, Германн верит в Ньютона Гейзлера.

Это каждодневные заверения: «Я люблю тебя», «Ты самый сильный человек из всех, кого я когда-либо знал», «Мы справимся», «Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь», «Я не сдамся», «Я буду приходить сюда, пока не умру». Сначала непривычно нежные, откровенные слова не идут, их приходится выкашливать, выдирать из горла, а потом льются с губ, как самые простые в мире фразы. Издевки в ответ и смех — было бы легче, если бы дьявольский — но нет, обычный человеческий смех, обычный смех Ньюта, только насквозь фальшивый.

Это сорок седьмой день рождения в чужой тюремной камере. Хакнутая система видеонаблюдения и кустарный, сделанный из мусора нейромост, пронесенный мимо охраны под видом праздничного торта. Тот самый нейромост, который Германн хранит, как другие хранят обручальные кольца. «Хочу отметить с ним свой день рождения» и брезгливо-жалостливые взгляды в ответ [ _чувак, ты спятил от одиночества_ ]. Левая кисть, прикованная к Ньюту наручниками, и кинутый в дальний угол ключ — на случай, если не получится, если Германн тоже заразится. Понимание, что мера предосторожности бесполезна — никто ничего не поймет. Вместе они спалят планету дотла, но Германн готов рискнуть. У него не осталось выбора. Выбор между быть тем, чтобы остаться хорошим человеком или спасти Ньюта, был сделан уже давно.

Это дрифт. Наконец-то дрифт.

Возможность снова дышать после десяти лет медленного удушья. Впрыснутая напрямую в мозг смесь дофамина, эндорфина с адреналином. Ни с чем не сравнимая эйфория.

Маленький мальчик, игрой на рояле пытающийся прогнать чудовищ. Протянутая рука. На немецком со столичным акцентом: «Ты — Гермс, да? Он говорил о тебе, постоянно только о тебе и говорил. Он обещал, что ты придешь спасти всех нас, но некоторые перестали ждать. Не я, я-то, конечно, знал, что ты настоящий». Веснушки по всему круглому, пухлощекому лицу и огромные зеленые глаза за стеклами очков. «Монстры пришли не съесть меня, неа. Монстры хотят, чтобы я стал таким же, как они», — сказанное по секрету.

«Отведи меня к нему. Пожалуйста»

Сломленное, разрушенное тело. Кровавые провалы вместо глаз, осколки зубов и порванный с правой стороны рот. Жутко изогнутая рука поверх рваной раны на боку. Язвы-язвы-язвы, как отвратительные стигматы. Волосы, слипшиеся от запекшейся крови. «Он не хочет, чтобы ранили остальных». Хоть сейчас на крест толпам людей для поклонения. [ _Проклятый мученик! Чёртова рок-звезда! Только не умирай, умоляю!_ ]

То же самое чувство, которое накрыло, когда после первого дрифта Ньют валялся на полу лаборатории с судорогами и носовым кровотечением. Тот же стирающий всё рациональное страх и желание обнять и не отпускать до последнего вздоха.

«Гермс?! Германн, это ты? Боже мой, чувак, это ты!»

В горле булькающая кровь.

«Это я, Ньютон».

Рука в руке. Наконец-то, после стольких лет.

«Тебе нужно сделать последнее усилие, Ньютон, нужно собрать все силы в кулак, всё твоё проклятое упрямство, и дать отпор. Вместе мы отправим этих тварей в ту смердящую дыру, из которой они вылезли. Тебе нужно только подняться».

«Я верю тебе…»

«Конечно, ты мне веришь, идиот».

«Я верю тебе, но я устал, так устал».

«Помнишь, как ты не спал трое суток и уснул, стоя у моей доски, а когда падал, стёр все мои формулы? Помнишь, как я кричал на тебя? Ты потом поспал десять минут и снова взялся за работу».

Булькающий смех и крепко стиснутая ладонь, липкая и скользкая от крови, с поломанными острыми ногтями.

«Они идут», — маленькая рука дергает Германна за рукав.

Германн встает без труда. Здесь его нога отлично работает. На него надвигается чёрная тень — ни следа величественных чудовищ, ни одного оттенка яркой чернильной краски с кожи Ньютона. Здесь нет роботов и монстров. Здесь только борьба человеческого разума с нечеловеческим. И Ньют сломан во всех возможных местах, изорван на клочья, прожеван и выплюнут. Германн хочет закрыть его — он пришел, чтобы спасти, в конце концов, но против тени — он ничто. Боль в груди расцветает экспансивной пулей.

«Нет! Ты его больше не заберешь!» Детский голос заглушает шум в ушах, похожий на помехи радиоприёмника. Германн пришёл спасать, но в итоге спасли его. С Ньютоном всегда так. Маленький мальчик яростно защищает первого, кроме папы и дяди, кто полюбил его по-настоящему.

Что-то идёт неправильно, время замедляется, тянется чёрной, подплавленной резиной.

Это выстрел из табельного. На этот раз самый настоящий выстрел. Тёплая кровь, вытекающая из правого плеча. «Не двигаться!» — знакомый голос. О, Нейт, рейнджер Ламберт… Рейнджеры, может, и не блещут интеллектом, но на них всегда можно положиться, когда дело доходит до пальбы по живым людям.

Это медотсек и переливание крови, снова инвалидная коляска.

Очень плохой китайский: «Я просто посмотрю, как он спит! Я — доктор!.. Ну да, не в том смысле доктор. Конечно, вы знаете, кто я такой, ещё бы — я спас мир! И немного попытался его разрушить, но это сейчас неважно».

[ _Какой же у него неприятный голос!_ ]

[ _Я бы ничего, кроме этого голоса, не слушал до конца жизни!_ ]

«У меня много денег! Хотите денег? Я отдам вам всю наличку, если пустите к нему».

[ _Вот же позорище_ ]

«Я буду жаловаться! В ООН, ага! У меня есть связи!» — совсем уж фальцетом и почему-то вдруг на английском: «А что если я был бы его мужем?.. Я знаю, что вы знаете, что я не его муж. Когда мы поженимся, это будет во всех новостях. Но если мы на секундочку представим, перенесёмся чуть-чуть в будущее! Представьте, что я изобрёл машину времени. Это, кстати, тоже впереди, помяните моё слово! Так вот мы перемещаемся в будущее на моей нереально крутой машине времени, где я — доктор Гейзлер и в палате тоже лежит доктор Гейзлер. Тогда я же могу войти, ммм?»

[ _«Когда». Не если. Когда_ ]

Усталое до предела: «Проходите, проходите, только замолчите, пожалуйста».

Открытая дверь палаты. Знакомые шаги.

«Лучше ещё одну пулю, чем менять фамилию на "Гейзлер"», только чтобы не давать слезам хлынуть рекой.

И улыбка в ответ — та самая, по которой так скучалось, так страдалось.

И мысль, смелая и простая: а может, жизнь после войны — это всё-то домик на побережье и ужины в семейном кругу?

**Author's Note:**

> Заходим в паблик: vk.com/public172563379


End file.
